


Ohana

by RobinJuncadella



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adoption, Family, M/M, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: So this is probably a mess and the ending is a bit abrupt I think. But I just really wanted to finish this and I hope you like it.I don't know a lot about adopting and all and yeah so sorry if it doesn't make sense I guess?





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably a mess and the ending is a bit abrupt I think. But I just really wanted to finish this and I hope you like it.
> 
> I don't know a lot about adopting and all and yeah so sorry if it doesn't make sense I guess?

Valtteri was seated on a sofa in the middle of the living room, it was early in the morning only the sound of chirping birds vaguely playing in the background. The Finn was carefully sipping a still slightly too hot cup of tea, while watching the sunrise through the big glass doors leading to the balcony. The reflection of the red sky on the water was beautiful, the different shades of red looked like they were dancing on the water.

The beautiful moment was broken, by unusual sounds coming from the kitchen. A loud curse filled the room and the sound of breaking glass was heard right after. “I just want some fucking painkillers.” Valtteri sighed, he recognized the voice.

“Max, why are you ruining my peaceful morning.” Valtteri sighed while he made his way to the kitchen. Once he set foot in the kitchen he eyed something else than he would’ve expected. His boyfriend was seated on the ground, the Dutchman was only wearing his boxers. Max was holding his hand, and blood was slowly dripping on the ground.

“Oh, Max what have you done?” Val questioned while kneeling down in front of Max. The Dutchman’s cheeks were colored a dark shade of red and he tried his best to hide his face from Valtteri. The Finn lifted Max’s chin up with his finger, and gave him a kiss on his lips. “Let me see.” Valtteri reached out to Max’s bleeding hand, and lifted it up to get a better look.

“Ah, it’s not too deep. Let me get a bandage really quick.” The Finn said, already getting up to make his way to the bathroom. He took the first aid kit from the drawer it was in, and made his way back to Max. The Dutchman was still seated on the ground, the cut had stopped bleeding. Valtteri kneeled down again, he opened the first aid kit and took all the supplies out. 

“This will hurt a little bit.” Valtteri said, before starting to clean the wound with alcohol. Max winched a little but tried his best to stay still. To finish it off, Valtteri wrapped the bandage around the wound. “All done.” He said, while giving another kiss to Max. Valtteri wanted to help Max up when the phone started ringing. “Can you clean this up? I’ll take the phone.” Max just nodded in response, already getting a dustpan and brush to clean the glass up. 

Valtteri answered the phone while Max came into the room again, the dustpan and brush in his hand. “Who’s it?” He asked. Valtteri didn’t answer too focused on what the person on the other side of the line was saying.

‘Hello you’re speaking with Helsinki hospital, as the birth mother of the child you will be adopting stated that she wants you and your husband to be with her right after the birth of your child. I’m here to inform you that the baby has been born and that you two are welcome in the hospital.’

Valtteri tried his best to end the call normal, excitement trying to take over. “I- eeh thank you.” Valtteri ended the phone call, and laid the phone down. 

“Who was it?” Max asked again, seeing the excitement on the Finns face.

“Our.. child- Our child is born.” Valtteri rambled, trying to contain his enthusiasm.

“Oh god, so we have to go to the hospital? Max asked, eying the pieces of glass that were still on the ground.

“We’ll take care of that later. Can you get the bag and dress yourself? I’ll start the car.” They had packed a bag beforehand, it included basic things such as diapers and comfy clothes for the baby. They also had a little present for the birth mom, to thank her for everything. 

Max set pace to the already fully decorated baby room, it was green and white with a few grey accents. Max walked into the room, still not believing he would become a father. He took the bag, and headed to their bedroom. He grabbed a random sweater and jeans and quickly put them on. He walked downstairs, and put his shoes on. He then headed straight to the door Valtteri had left open for him, he walked outside and closed the door after him.

He opened the trunk of the car, and threw the bag in it. He closed it again and got into the passenger side of the car, Valtteri already behind the wheel. People always assumed they would have discussions about who got to drive the car. But Max actually didn’t like to drive a normal car on a normal road. 

Since Max had moved to Finland, his could never keep his eyes off his surroundings. He kept being amazed by all the beautiful nature around him. Max liked Finland, he was finally able to walk the streets without anyone recognizing him. He liked how peaceful it made him feel and he liked being able to spend even more time with Valtteri.

This time Max wasn’t looking outside for once, he was nervously fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater. Valtteri noticed and placed his hand on Max’s thigh. “It’s going to be okay.” Valtteri reassured Max a small smile on his face.  
The ride to the hospital wasn’t too long, once Valtteri had finally found a parking spot they both got out. Max opened the trunk and took the bag out closing it again straight after. He followed Valtteri to the entrance, his nerves only getting worse. They made their way inside, spotting the main reception right away.

“Good morning, how can I help you? The woman behind the front desk kindly asked.

“Ehm, we got a call that our child has been born.” Valtteri stuttered, wondering if what he said even made sense.

“Name please.” 

“Bottas-Verstappen.” 

“Follow me.”

The two drivers followed after her, anxiousness radiating around them. Max was fiddling with his sleeve, having a hard time containing his nerves. Valtteri saw it, and slipped his hand in Max’s. The lady stopped walking, and opened a door. 

“Here it is.” She said with a smile, walking off after.

Valtteri made his way into the room, Max trailing behind. The birthmother was laid on a hospital bed, she had the baby in her arms. Max tried his best not to cry, the fact he was going to be a father to someone still surreal for him. He took a step forward in direction of the bed, he couldn’t contain his tears anymore. 

Valtteri was still watching from a distance, wanting to give Max his moment. As he knew what this meant to Max. 

“C- Can I hold him?” Max hesitantly asked.

“Of course.” The birth mother said with a smile. “He’s yours.” She carefully handed the boy to Max. 

“Has he got a name yet?” She asked. 

Valtteri took a step forward, and spoke up. “Skylar Eemil Bottas-Verstappen.” He said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might have an idea for a second work in this verse :)


End file.
